Anniversary Gift
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Spencer and Teddy celebrates their three year anniversary and Spencer has something special planned for Teddy. RATED M for Lemons. ONE SHOT


Teddy and Spencer were celebrating their three year anniversary. Yes, it fell on a day where they both were in college, different colleges for a matter of fact. Spencer was attending BIPA, Boston Institute of Performing Arts, while Teddy was attending Yale. Their colleges are about a two hour train ride apart so they both decided to skip class the next two days to spend it with each other.

Teddy decided to come to Spencer. Spencer had his own apartment this year since it's his second year at BIPA and didn't want a dorm. When Teddy arrived at Spencer's apartment she knocked three times on the door and jumped into Spencer's arm when she saw him.

Spencer spun her around giving her a bunch of kisses. He closed the door with his foot and carried her, still kissing her over to the couch. They continued to kiss which both Teddy and Spencer would preferably do at the moment since they haven't seen each other in a couple of months.

Both Spencer and Teddy were getting caught up in the moment and slowly, one by one, started to take their clothes off. Spencer was the first to make the bold move to remove both his and Teddy's shirt. Teddy rarely saw Spencer shirtless and always got tingling when she saw him like that.

Spencer laid Teddy down on the couch once they were both unclothed and continued to kiss her. He was kissing her going downwards until his lips met the lips of her freshly shaved pussy. Spencer started to lick it viciously which was causing Teddy to moan in pleasure.

"Uhhh, gosh, Spencer, don't stop, please." Teddy moaned. She was drilling her nails into the couch cushions. Spencer found her clit and start to flick it with his finger. He then used two of his fingers and started to finger fuck Teddy. He started off slow but eventually sped up. Spencer stopped right before Teddy was ready to let go her releases.

Teddy sat up and got down on her knees on the floor and grabbed a hold of Spencer seven inch cock. Teddy grinned at it, licking her lips as if it was an ice cream cone she was going to suck. She started to rub it with her hand and then swirled her tongue around the top of it. She placed her right hand on his ball sac and rubbed it gently.

"Ah, Teddy, that feels so good." Spencer moaned.

Teddy smiled seductively at Spencer and bobbed her head, up and down, on Spencer's cock. She was doing that for a couple of minutes before she stopped because Spencer was about to cum. Spencer got on the floor and laid Teddy on the floor.

"Ah, you're so sexy, Teddy." Spencer breathed out. Spencer started to massage her pussy with his hand again which cause her to moan again in pleasure. She was aching for Spencer's cock in her.

"I need you, Spencer." Teddy moaned. "I need you in me."

Not a moment later, Spencer positioned his dick with her pussy. He teased her entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock with it, making her crave it more.

"You want this dick, don't you, Teddy?" Spencer smirked. "You want me to fuck your tight pussy, don't you?" Spencer kept rubbing Teddy's entrance with the tip of his dick.

"Oh, yes, Spencer, please." Teddy moaned.

Spencer breathed out and started to pump, in and out. Spencer was leaning down, over Teddy as he pumped kissing her. He was going at a slow pace, but Teddy wanted more.

"Fuck me faster." She commanded. Spencer obeyed her wishes and sped up. Teddy started to moan loud. "Faster, faster." Teddy moaned.

Spencer never realized what such a dirty, or feisty girl Teddy was and he secretly liked it. Spencer pulled his dick out and lifted Teddy up. He sat on the couch and Teddy sat on is dick. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and started to kiss him more passionately as he moved his dick in and out of her. Spencer stopped and had Teddy sit on the couch and wait for him to come back since he went into his room to get something.

Teddy smiled when he came back and looked at the bottle he had in his hands. "What you got there?" She asked.

"You'll see in a second, love." Spencer grinned. He opened the bottle of lube and rubbed it onto his dick. "Get on your knees." He commanded. Teddy obeyed. Spencer spreading Teddy's ass cheeks apart and started to kiss her there. He stuck one of his finger's in her hole and then gradually did two and three. He then placed some lube on her entrance which caused Teddy to shiver.

"Oh, cold."

Spencer positioned his dick and teased her rubbing the tip of his dick around her entrance. He slapped Teddy's ass with his hand causing it to become red. "You're such a dirty girl, aren't you, Teddy." Spencer slapped her ass again.

Teddy realized what Spencer was doing and decided to play along. "Oh, yes, I've been such a naughty girl who needs to be taught a lesson."

Not a second later, Spencer shoved his dick into her tight entrance. He slowly pumped until his whole dick could fit. Once it was all in, he started to pump faster, banging his body against Teddy's. At first, it hurt Teddy, feeling her ass getting stretched but it eventually felt good. Spencer slapped Teddy's ass again as he pumped. "You've been a real bad girl."

Spencer removed his dick from Teddy's anal and had her suck on it. She was bobbing her head really fast and she could taste some pre-cum. She licked her lips as if it was the most delicious thing she had tasted and wanted more.

Spencer told Teddy to lay back down on the couch with her legs spread apart. He rubbed the top of his dick on the entrance of her pussy and then put it in, fucking her really fast.

"Uh, Teddy, I'm gonna cum." Spencer moaned.

"Cum in me." Teddy begged. "I want you to fill me with cum."

Spencer let go of his releases causing him to groan. He pulled his dick out of Teddy and wondered down to her pussy and started to suck on it, causing Teddy to let out a massive orgasm.

Both Spencer and Teddy laid down together on the couch, sweaty with their hearts beating really fast. Spencer turned his head over to Teddy and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Teddy." He murmured.

"I love you too, Spencer.' Teddy murmured back. "Happy anniversary."

**Okay, so this is my first Rated M story. I was requested by two people to do one. I'll do more Rated M stories if I'm requested to or if you liked this one. Like I said, this is my first Rated M story and I'll get better at it like usual. And yeah! I hope you liked this story and remember to review and favorite!**


End file.
